


Five times Anne comforted the Queens + one time the Queens Comforted Anne

by Parasyte_Ben



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 5+1 Things, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben
Summary: We need more fics acknowledging the other Queens besides Kitty & Anne but I love Anne to much to not make her the subject of my thirst for angst.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Catherine of Aragon

Aragon had been acting weird today, Anne was sick of it. She hadn't made any snippy comments about her, make some snarky remark towards her, or made a clever retort to her playful jabs, Anne decided she disliked it and was going to do something about it.

And so here was Anne outside Catherine's room knocking on her door instead of barging in. "Whose there?" Aragon said from the otherside. "Probably the last person you want to talk to" Anne said with a smirk

"I'm gonna come in now" she carefully twisted the doorknob and came in, "howdy hey" she waved awkwardly at the golden Queen "what do you want" she said with an edge that made Anne flinch slightly

Anne sat on her bed and stared at her "to know exactly what is up with you today" at that Aragon looked at her, Anne took note her eyes with slightly red rimmed "you've been crying, what's wrong?" Anne said softer than she'd ever be with Aragon in a million years. "I- shut my door..." Catherine said

Anne hit up closed the door and locked it "I did as you said now talk." She said sharper then intended.

"I don't know, guilty? I feel guilty I never got to parent Mary or even see her out of her teenage years" Anne sighed, Anne understood the guilt of not being there for your child.

"I get that, I- I had a kid too, her name was Elizabeth, she was three when I was executed. I know you wouldn't know that because we have a unspoken agreement that we never look up or talk about things in our past lives but you need to hear that at least someone gets it." Anne said gently

"I never got to see her grow up.and man it sucks, I sometimes I wonder of she believed those things said about me or even missed me." Aragon looked shocked I won't blame her for that.

"Me and Mary never got along but I can tell you she cared, she cared a lot." Anne smiled as she and Aragon feel into a comfortable silence.

***

The next day Aragon was back to normal, their bickering and snarky comments are more banter then tension today, Anne decides she likes this odd newfound friendship.


	2. Jane Seymour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has been acting off

It's been two months since Catalina and I have become more like friends-who-pretend-to-hate-each-other instead of constant bickering

Jane was off today, she wasn't downstairs making food, which no is not a bad thing it would be fine if there wasn't her resigned behavior and being even more quiet than normal.

Anne knew better then to just ask Jane if she was okay, she'd have to be more sneaky about it. Thank god for jobs and trauma, though she'll have to genuinely open up it's worth it for Jane.

"Hey Jane, can I come in?" She asked letting herself sound as drained as she is "yeah sure give me a second!" She called from inside her room

Jane opened the door and Anne went in and sat on her bed "everything okay Anne?" Jane asked, god fucking bless Jane "yeah, the show was more exhausting then usual" she purposely put the then usual to bait Jane into asking what she means.

"Then usual? Anne what do you mean, your always a ball energy even after the show" Jane asked "that- that is an act, a defense mechanism. This is going to sound so stupid but here goes, I have a fear of vulnerability and I can't stand crowds due to the art of trauma. The crowd this I'm pretty sure is because I literally died in front of a crowd cheering for my death..haha" she did awkward finger guns and gave a lazy grin before her face fell.

"I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry! God Anne I'm so sorry!" Jane broke down into sobs and Anne just hugged her.

"Jane I'm no good at this comforting thing but uh...It's okay, you never knew I would be beheaded, you have no reason to be sorry. If it wasn't you it would be someone else, I hate you feel it's your fault when it's not." She quits talking as Jane wrapped her arms around Anne.

Jane's crying died down into sniffles and hiccups

"Jane, are you okay? Wait stupid question your obviously not but if you'd like you could maybe tell me what's wrong" Anne said while drawing soothing circles on her back.

"Anne, I- I can talk to you?" Anne hated how sad and insecure Jane sounded "I wouldn't have offered you a ear if you couldn't" Anne chuckled

"It's exhausting Anne, everything is so exhausting. I feel like I have to take care you you guys I mean Aragon and you are usually no problem but Cathy's sleep schedule, Kitty's Trauma I am in no was qualified to help with, and Anna's insecurities are so much to handle and it's exhausting!" Jane ranted in Anne's ear.

"Jane.." Anne began but trailed off deciding to have this face-to-face and letting Jane go, Anne looked her in the eye

"Jane, you are allowed to take a break, no one will judge you, it's not your job to take care of us! We're all functioning adults, if you need help or a break tell us we can handle a day to weeks without you constantly watching over us!" Anne said and used hand movements to show that she's frustrated

"We can make Cathy take a nap, Kitty has a therapist and is getting better, Anna has the support and reassurance from four other people besides you." Anne sighed "your gonna take the day off tomorrow and just relax, okay." The wording was a question but the tone was a command

"Okay.." Jane said hesitantly "get some sleep, I'm gonna leave you be for a bit" Anne got up to leave

"We care about you Jane, it's okay to not be okay, you said that to kitty once so just take your own words and eat them." Anne was halfway out the door.

"Anne wait!" Jane called "yes Jane?" Anne asked

"Thank you Anne, really thanks I needed this." Jane said with a slight smile

Anne turned around and Grinned lazily

"No problem, you and the other Queens are my world I prefer my world happy"


End file.
